


Pump it Up

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, First Time, Humor, M/M, PWP, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-22
Updated: 2005-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:12:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vehicle porn, plus a bit more. Written for Slodwick's "A Picture is Worth a Thousand Words Part 3" My image was of a row of three nozzles at a gas station.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pump it Up

## Pump it Up

by HYPERFocused

<http://members.aol.com/hyperfocused>

* * *

Premium

It happens in Lex's new Maserati. Lex makes Clark dust himself off before getting in. Clark fills the whole passenger seat with his long arms and legs, and Lex just has to just lean over to kiss him, and stroke him through his jeans. He can feel Clark swell to instant hardness. Lex unbuttons and releases him from the denim like Clark's cock is the best kind of gearshift. 

Clark's eyes flare when Lex wraps his hand around him, and he moans. But it's the feel of Lex's leather glove that drives him over the edge. 

"Faster," Clark begs. 

* * *

Unleaded

It happens in the truck. The old dented rust bucket that Clark uses for deliveries. One day he drives by Lex's new Porsche 911 stopped by the side of the road, fine German engineering stymied by a whopper of a pothole. When Lex is mayor, he will take care of such things. For now, he's slightly embarrassed, and not a little pissed off to be caught in such straits. Owning half of Smallville doesn't make him exempt from the vagaries of driving life. Clark can't help grinning as he offers Lex a ride. 

"It's a good thing you found me," Lex purrs, his bad mood clearly lifting as he climbs into the cab. Clark waits for a comment about 'slumming', but Lex just sighs and says, "This is actually pretty comfortable." 

The oddness of the situation hits him. Lex could easily have called Triple A, the On Star woman or whatever random servant takes care of car issues like that. But Clark is his most common source of rescue. Even in the ordinary, it's a habit. 

"You know, it isn't safe to hitchhike these days. Something might happen." Clark leers at Lex with completely false menace. 

"I certainly hope so," Lex says, hand warm on Clark's thigh. Clark veers off the road in a sudden need for privacy. 

The truck smells a bit like compost. Not unpleasant, but perhaps more natural than Lex is used to. Clark likes the way that loamy scent mixes with Lex's expensive cologne. Rain and their exertions steam up the windows, making their own universe, carved away from time and responsibility. He likes getting Lex dirty, marring the pristine perfection of wool suits and crisp linen shirts. 

The sharp tang of their semen as Lex strokes them both off only adds to the miasma. 

* * *

Super

It happens on the back of Jonathan's vintage Indian motorcycle. 

"Hey, Lex." Clark sounds extra solicitous when he walks into Lex's office. Things have been strained between them. Too many secrets on both their parts, and the lies just keep tripping off Clark's talented tongue. 

"I'm busy, Clark," Lex says, and he pretends to still be interested in the computer screen, the file he'd been about to close suddenly important. Clark just moves closer, until the large shadow he casts is impossible to ignore. 

"It's Sunday, Lex. Day of rest, and all that. Besides, I can tell you're just spinning your wheels here. I thought you could just as well do that somewhere else." He's dressed in a leather jacket, and that same dark red shirt he wore when he was under the influence of something and tried to get Lex to run away to Metropolis with him. Lex thought he'd long since have gotten rid of the clothes, but is inordinately glad he didn't. He's still angry at Clark, but he knows damn well he's not going to be able to keep his hands off him while Clark's dressed that way. He's sure Clark knows it too. Lex can almost laugh about it. Clark can be as calculating as a Luthor when he puts his mind to it. 

"What did you have in mind?" 

"I've got my dad's bike, a blanket, and mom let me take pie and the rest of the sandwiches." 

"You wanted to go on a picnic?" 

"I know it's weird. I just wanted to go someplace with you that wasn't the mansion, and wasn't the farm. Somewhere we could talk." 

"Are you sure that's what you want, Clark? Because you aren't exactly dressed for -- conversation." Lex does a slow sweep of Clark's body. 

"Among other things, yes. There's something I need to tell you." Clark smiles at Lex's innuendo, but his expression soon turns serious. 

Lex closes up the laptop and tells the staff to hold his calls. It's all he can do not to chortle in triumph, Clark's secret finally revealed. Not that he doesn't know already. 

It really is a nice bike. Clark's father knows his way around an engine. "Here," Clark hands him a helmet. 

"What about you?" Lex puts it on under protest. 

"I don't think we need to encourage more head injuries for you, Lex. Besides, we both know I don't need it." It's an admission he wouldn't usually make. Lex finds the honesty as sexy as Clark's ass in those black jeans he's wearing, and wonders what other truths he'll divulge. He climbs on behind Clark to see where this ride will take them. 

There are things Lex thought he'd forgotten. How warm Clark is, hot even. Lex presses himself full length against Clark's broad back and feels himself growing hard from the combination of proximity and vibration. It's been a long while since he's ridden. College, probably. Lionel always thought motorcycles were common, but there's nothing mundane about sharing this with Clark. 

With his arms wrapped around Clark, he's able to undo Clark's jeans without much awkwardness. Clark's jacket covering them to all but the most observant driver spying alongside. It's exhibitionism, but nothing like Lex remembers from his younger days. The road is too loud for them to talk, so they'll have to communicate the way they seem to do best. Clark's gasps and pleas as Lex grips his erection from behind is the most open conversation they've had in months. 

"Was that what you wanted to tell me?" Lex asks when Clark comes. 


End file.
